The Shadow of Chaos Rewrite
by devilchild1000
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the ones he loves the most. Abandoned by his father and the death of his mother, Percy is shown the true nature of the gods and their children, and leaves. 5000 years later, Percy is back to help the gods whether he likes it or not. But can he forgive the gods for their treachery 5000 years ago? And is he willing to help the gods survive?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, it's me. I know its been a while. if u haven't read the AU on the original then don't worry about, basically im just rewriting the shadow of chaos , no biggy. if u like percy/annebeth, this is not for u. don't have anything against this pairing just don't want to write about it. so any way, enjoy the story. hope u all like. XD

* * *

**The Shadow of Chaos rewrite**

* * *

_**prologue**_

The sea and the wind were in an uproar. The sea was acting like it was furious at nothing at all. The wind's actions were similar to a hurricane. Together they made the worse killer storm in history.

The killer storm was caused by a single boy…. well, not really a boy, but a young man, eighteen years of age.

This young man was staring at a young couple having a picnic on a beach shore. Tears rolled down his face as he watched the happy couple. In his hand was a small black box. He clenched his hand tightly around the little box. The expression on his face turned from hurt, to disgust, to rage. That was about the time when the wind started to pick up. It started raining out of nowhere. The couple were startled by the sudden change in weather. They started packing up their picnic, putting the extra food back in the brown basket and folding up their blanket they were using to on. As the couple picked up the basket, ready to head back; the young man realized he was only going to get one chance to do what he plan to do before he left for good.

"Annabeth Chase!" the young man yelled, getting the attention of the young girl holding the basket. She turned to where the young man was.

The expression on the girl's face went from shock, to scare the second she saw the young man.

"Percy…. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another two weeks." She said, her frame was shaking with fear.

"I got done with my quest early. So I could come here…." The young man, Percy, said. His face didn't show any emotions, unlike it did earlier.

The guy that the girl, Annabeth, was with faced Percy, with anger written all over his face. Percy knew exactly who the guy was. The guy's name was Derek Stevenson, son of Poseidon, age 17, an all-out arrogant, selfish, son of Poseidon to be exact. Though, somehow, he had taken Percy's title as Leader of Camp Half-Blood, not that Percy minded, but then right after that he started blaming things on Percy that he had done himself. For example, Derek had basically destroyed the Apollo kids' bows and Kate's garden and then excused Percy of doing it. Unfortunately, Percy ended up being blamed because 'our leader wouldn't lie to us'.

When Derek first arrived to camp, he was being chased by a group of hell hound that had wondered out of the Underworld. Percy, who had been sitting near Thalia's tree, went to go help the new demigod out, he really didn't want to have to watch the poor kid get killed by a pack of hellhounds before he even got to the boarder of camp.

* * *

***flashback to the day that Derek arrived***

* * *

Percy rubbed Mrs. O'Leary's head as she pushed the last of her pups out, for some reason they were different colors and had weird designs on their fur. Including the one she had just given birth to, Mrs. O'Leary had 6 healthy puppies. Percy had a smile on his face as he watched the puppies search blindly for their mother.

"You did good, girl." Percy said, giving a small kiss on Mrs. O'Leary's nose.

Percy got up from where he was sitting and started cleaning up the bloody puppies, one by one. The first pup he picked, which he had named flame, and started using the wet towel he'd gotten prepared 4 hours earlier and started wiping the pup down. He says flame on the blanket near his mother it and repeatedly he did to the other five puppies.

Not long later, Percy heard a scream from in front of Thalia's tree.

"Mrs. O'Leary's stay!" Space Percy said, running, and sword in hand, towards Thalia tree. Unknowingly to Percy, Ms. O'Leary, still weak from giving birth, brand/walked after her master.

Percy reached Thalia tree in time to see a 17-year-old boy and a satyr being chased by a young but big pack of hell hounds.

Percy recapped Riptide and walks toward where the demigod and satyr were heading, a smile was on his face.

He put both his pinky fingers in his mouth and whistled. All the hell hounds turned toward Percy and ran toward him. One of the hell hounds knocked him over and started licking his face. Unknowingly to him, Riptide fell out of his pocket and transformed back into a sword.

The new demigod saw the hell hounds jump on Percy and the sword fall. The sword was only a few feet from him, so he took the sword figuring that Percy was dead. The demigod and satyr ran toward Thalia's tree. Two figures came closer to where Mrs. O'Leary was. In one of the figures hands, was her master's sword. Rage went through her; she had vowed the night her original master died that she would protect her current master. The demigod, she could tell by the boy's smell, was holding her master's sword, fearing the worst, she charge at the demigod, ready to avenge her master.

The demigod watched as the hellhound charged at them. As the hellhound grew closer, the demigod swung the sword with his eyes closed. The sword buried itself deep into the hellhound's chest. The hellhound that out a painful howl and fell to the ground, but instead of bursting into dust, the hellhound continued to howl in pain.

"No!" Was yelled from behind the demigod. Another demigod came from behind him, he was about 6 foot even, raven hair, sea green eyes but they held pain in them, he looked to be about 18 years old.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no..." the satyr said as he watched the 18-year-old go toward the hell hounds. The other demigod stopped him.

"No, don't it's still alive. You can get your sword back after it's that. My name is Derek Stevenson." The demigod, Derek, said, still holding the demigod back.

The other demigod stared at Derek in shock, suddenly raged filled up every part of his body. Knowing exactly who the raging demigod was, the satyr backed away from the two demigods, hoping to get out of the line of fire.

Before the other demigod could punch Derek in the face, a painful howl caught his attention. He turned back to the hellhound; it was trying to stand up. The demigod yanked his wrist out of Derek's grasp and headed toward the hellhound. He started putting the hell hound's head, trying to help her pass on faster so that she wouldn't be in any more pain.

When hellhound finally died, the demigod ripped the sword out of its chest. Tears were flowing from his eyes. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs at howl all the world was.

The satyr walked over to the demigod.

"Percy, it's okay. She's in a better place now. You'll see her again." The satyr said, hoping it would put the demigod's mind at ease.

As the satyr spoke, the campers came to see what the commotion was about, but when they saw what had happened, they were torn between two groups.

One group I had the same reaction as the demigod, Percy, they started crying as soon as they saw the only hellhound allowed at the camp, really die.

The other group cheered. They were cheering mostly for the new demigod's first kill. Most of them were from the Ares cabin. They didn't even care that it was their camp leader's pet hellhound.

Three figures stepped out from the crowd and ran over towards Percy. The three figures were two demigods: a girl and a boy, and a satyr. They went by the names of: Thalia, Nico, and Grover.

All three of them tried to comfort Percy as he held Ms. O'Leary's head in his lap.

Grover, being the Lord of the wild, transformed Ms. O'Leary into a spirit. Percy hoped that whoever was in the stars watch over Ms. O'Leary for him. Thalia held Percy and her arms as he cried. Although Dalia was sworn off boys for the rest of her eternal life, she never once thought of Percy as anything other than her brother. Nico stared at where Miss O'Leary once was before turning to Derek.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nico screamed at him. "What in the name of Zeus were you thinking?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I was just killing a monster! Single-handedly too!" Derek said, a cocky grin appeared on his face.

"No! You killed a completely harmless hellhound that was still weak from giving birth to a litter of puppies!" Percy yelled from where Thalia was still hugging him.

Dear cleared up Percy, not really happy to hear that he had killed a weak hellhound. Derek was about to say something when suddenly he was claimed by his godly parent. He was claimed by Poseidon and now he was Percy's new half-brother.

* * *

***Flashback end***

* * *

It's been four months since that day. Since then things started to change. Derek became the leader of Camp half-blood, along with the hero of Olympus because he "killed" a hydra on a quest with Percy and a younger Apollo camper. Derek was the one chosen for the quest, probably to get himself killed. Percy really didn't know what was running to Derek's head when he was picking his quest mates. The Apollo camper had just turned seven years old, not even a week ago, and she had just came to camp, so she wasn't very well trained.

By the time the quest was done, Derek was carrying a dead hydra head, proudly, and Percy was carrying the dead body of the child of Apollo.

When they got back, have to camp blame Percy for the death of the younger camper. It was decided that Derek was more capable of being the camp leader, not that Percy mine, it just took some way off the shoulders.

As days pass, Percy realized what Derek was trying to do. He was trying to isolate Percy, making her get that he was ever born. And unfortunately, it was working.

Percy's friend started abandoning him, blaming him for stuff that he didn't do for example, the Hermes cabin had apparently found a note saying that Hermes was a fool and didn't have the right to be an Olympian God. It was signed from Percy to the Hermes cabin. When Percy first heard about the note, he had denied that he had ever wrote it, not that he did, but that didn't stop his two friends, Travis and Connor, to blame him for ever writing that note.

His friends continued to abandon him, left and right until only his girlfriend was left. Even the Pegasus and fish ignored his commands. As he looked at Annabeth now, he realized she never once cared for him at all.

"Well, I guess am not really surprised. Everyone else left me, so why wouldn't you?" Percy shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide all of his emotions.

"I would have left you earlier but Derek wanted me to watching more. Now that the cat's out of the bag, I don't have to anymore." Anna Beth said, in evil, cruel smirk appeared on her face.

Suddenly she started to choke on air. The look on Percy's face was one that made Kronos look like a nice guy.

Annabeth started getting dizzy from the lack of air. Suddenly Percy was knocked to the ground by something fast and hard.

Percy looked up to see Grover's step away from him, Grover was shaking and is a as eyes were wide, shock filled them.

"Who are you?" Was almost unheard from Grover's mouth.

"Grover? What do you mean? It's me! You know, Percy? Your best friend!" Percy yelled at Grover, his expression now held shock, confusion, hurt.

"No! You're not Percy. Percy would never do something like this!"

"You're right…." Percy said, turning away from Grover, Annabeth, and Derek. The wind picked up and was moving Percy's hair all around.

"But then again, you haven't been around enough lately to see any change. If you guys hadn't left me, they wanted be any changes to begin with! You all left me, all of you!" Percy screamed, tears falling from his cheeks and falling onto the ground. The tears that fell to the ground were like poison because as soon as it touched the ground, the plants started dying.

Suddenly a black shadow appeared around the frame of Percy's outline. Before anybody could say anything, war cries could be heard from the camp.

Blackjack and the other Pegasus came flying from Thalia's tree. The campers chase after the Pegasus. Blackjack and the others flew and landed behind Percy, who continued to glare at the campers.

"What the hell?!" One camper said, seeing the Pegasus behind Percy, angrily stomping their hooves on the ground.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and all the gods and goddesses, except for Hades, appeared in front of the campers (although Zeus's entrance was more dramatic than the others)

"What's going on?!" Zeus yelled, thunder could be heard from behind him.

Percy glared at the gods the minute they got there. Poseidon completely ignored Percy and walked over to Derek.

"Now, brother, quit your yelling so that I can make an announcement." Poseidon said, putting one hand on Derek shoulder and the other on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Demigods! I'd like to introduce you to my new champion, human hair, and the new camp half-blood leader and commander! I would also like to say that the argument between Athena and I is now over. All things to these two!" Poseidon said, proudly looking at Derek every now and then in his speech. But he never once looked at Percy.

For the first time in a long time, Percy felt abandoned, hurt, and alone. A lone tear fell from his eyes. Blackjack move toward Percy and budded his head, gently, against Percy's head. Percy turned around and put his for head on Blackjack's neck, silently crying.

"What are all the Pegasus doing outside the camp boarders?" A voice, Poseidon, said. Percy turned back to Poseidon, tear stains ran from his eyes down his cheeks.

"_We came out cuz our boss was upset!"_ Blackjack said, glaring at the God of the seas.

"Your boss? But Derek–"

"_That foolish, S.O.B. has no control over us! He is not our boss!"_ Blackjack yelled at Poseidon. Poseidon stared, dumbly at them.

"I've had enough of this!" Percy yelled, "Now that I know I was never wanted, there's nothing no holding me back."

He ripped his camp half-blood necklace off and threw it at Annabeth's feet.

"I will leave this place for good. When you need a Savior, don't come looking for me. When you have a prophecy that has to be fulfilled, don't expect me to be the one to fulfill it. If you need man all, I won't be there to care or even help. I'll simply just laugh and then be done with you. I am done with this place!" Percy said, calmly.

"Ha. Not so fast, boy. I, Zeus, King of Olympus, banish you from camp half-blood!" Zeus said, flashing and arrogant, proud smile.

Percy gave the gods in absolutely evil smile, "that's fine. It's not like I'll ever come back to this place. Come on, Blackjack." Percy said, before taking out a small whistle from his pocket and blowing it.

Suddenly, six small hell hounds came out of the forest and ran towards Percy, who laughed when they started licking his face.

"Percy, stop. If you don't apologize to Zeus, then I'll be forced to disown you. And I won't be able to protect you anymore. You or your mother." Poseidon said, looking as if he didn't care.

"Well that's okay, because I'm disowning you as my father. And just so you know, mom died a few weeks ago." Percy said, calmly; walking away from the gods in the campers with the hell hounds and Pegasus behind him. Not a single being tried to stop him….

Percy took out Riptide and made it transform into a sword form. Instead of handing the sword to Poseidon, like the gods thought you would, Percy buried the sword into the ground said a few words in ancient Greece. Percy stood back up from where he was kneeling and let go of the sword and continued to glare the gods before he turned his back on them.

Nobody saw him again for a very long time. And after many years Riptide was still wear Percy left at, impaled in the grass, forever waiting for its master to return.

TBC...

* * *

ok, guys. that's it so. tell me what u think. im currently working on the next chapter and the reviews would be helpful. ok, bye! ;)


	2. 5000 years later

The Shadow of Chaos 2.0

* * *

_ Chapter 1_

* * *

**5,000 years later…..**

A strange creature ran for its life as a large, large dog chased after the creature. The creature looked similar to a large humanoid lizard; it had black longish hair that reached the upper part of its back. The clothes it wore looked as if it were meant for a noble.

"No! Please, have mercy!" the creature cried out, the dog continued to get closer to its meal every few minutes. The creature was terrified by what was going to happen to him.

"Caldron Koldstone, you are a traitor to both your race and your planet. As son of the great creator, as Guardian of all beings; people and planets alike, it is my duty to carry out your punishment….." a male voice said, coming from high above. Watching the creature, Caldron, was a figure standing on a high rocky hill. The figure was wearing a hooded cloak; the hood was pulled so far over his head that only the bottom half of his face was showing. The cloak hid his whole body except for his feet.

When the dog got close enough, it pounced on Caldron and trapped him under its paws. The figure smiled and jumped down from the rocky hill, landing a few feet away from the dog and Caldron, other dogs could be heard in the distance.

"Well done, Blazes. It looks like the others are catching up." The figure said, coming up to the dog, Blazes, and scratching behind its ears.

"Please, have mercy, master!" Caldron pleaded, trying to get out from under the dog's giant paw.

"I've warned you time and time again. Each time I've been merciful and let you continue to live, with hope that you would learn from your past mistakes, but you haven't and my superior has had just about enough of you." The figure said, looking down at Caldron. He raised the sword in his hand and, ignoring the "No!" and "Master, Please!", he chopped the creature's head clean off.

The figure stared down at the body of the creature that had called him master from day 1. The dog, Blazes, started licking the figure's face, trying to get the hood he was wearing down.

"Enough, Blazes! We need to leave now and report to Lord Chaos." The figure said, pushing Blazes' face away from his own. Blazes got down on his stomach and the figure jumped on Blazes back. Without a word, Blazes took off towards a portal that opened up out of nowhere.

The figure and Blazes arrived at a large castle-like fortress. 4 warriors were guarding the entrance with swords and spears.

"Lord Chaos is waiting for you in the Throne Room, my prince." One of the guards said, as the figure came closer to the entrance.

"Charles, how many times have I told you to call me by my name, not by my title? When are you going to get through your head?" The figure said, a warm smile appeared on his lips but his eyes were covered by his hood.

"Alright, Koledren. Now get inside." The Guard, Charles, said.

The figure, Koledren, nodded and went inside the castle, still on Blazes' back. Several other dogs followed behind them.

When they drew closer to the Throne Room doors, Koledren got off Blazes' back, walked up to the doors and pushed them open.

The room was huge. At least 5 houses could be fit into the room. All the walls looked as if they had been designed by most skilled designer ever born. But that wasn't anything new, at least not for Koledren.

As he approached the single throne in the room, he got down on one knee and bowed before the being who was sitting in said throne.

"Lord Chaos, you wished to see me?" Koledren said, still kneeling on the ground. The figure in front of his looked to be a normal human that was no older than 20 but Koledren knew better than to judge a person based on appearances.

"Koledren, I am sending you and your team to earth. A war is approaching and the gods will need our help. I will send the rest of our army later on." Chaos said, "I know I promised that you would never have to return there but…. I truly am sorry, my son."

Koledren said nothing but he clenched his fist tightly, before saying, "Father….I will do as you wish."

He got up off the ground and walked out of the throne room, completely missing his father look at him with sad eyes.

Koledren had just walked out of the doors when he was suddenly being tackled by a smaller figure.

The surprised weight of the sudden figure nearly made Koledren fall backwards.

"Koledren, you're back! Welcome home!" the figure said, place their head in his chest.

"It's good to be home, Zoe." He said, hugging the girl closer to him. He smiled up at him and he saw several other figures coming towards them.

* * *

tbc?...

**ok, I know its been a long time since I put the first chapter up but unfortunately, I had summer school and writer's block to deal with. but everything better now. now that school is back I may be a while before I can actually think of something for this story(sorry). well I have to get going so bye for now and please check out my new story "Forbidden" go to my profile to check it out. :) -devilchild1000 **


End file.
